


Mini Mini You're Soo Pretty!

by crisisconfirmed



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dating, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Height issues, M/M, Magic, just go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisisconfirmed/pseuds/crisisconfirmed





	Mini Mini You're Soo Pretty!

 

“Ack! Kyungsoo! Stop hitting me!” Baekhyun shrieked as he ran away from his best friend, Kyungsoo, who kept on smacking him.

 

“All I said was that you are small and cute!” He protested.

 

Kyungsoo growled. “We’re basically the same height!”

 

“Yeah, well you look small too!” Baekhyun panted out. He tried to pout too, but honestly, panting and pouting is impossible unless he wants to look really weird.

 

Jongin and Chanyeol walked out together from the hospital, still clad in their white doctor coats. Of course, they weren’t really expecting their boyfriends to be red-faced and out of breath from chasing each other. Usually by the time they came out, Baekhyun was already sporting a bruise or two that Chanyeol would have to kiss away and Kyungsoo would be all huffy so Jongin would have to use his not-so-secret puppy cuteness powers.

 

“Channie!” Baekhyun squealed as he jumped onto his boyfriend and smothered Chanyeol’s face with kisses. Chanyeol laughed happily at his boyfriend’s enthusiastic reaction.

 

Kyungsoo smiled up at Jongin. “Hey, yeobo.”

 

Jongin smiled. “Hey.”

 

“Yah I’m your hyung!” Kyungsoo glared as he smacked Jongin’s arm.

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun snickered in the background.

 

Jongin fake sniffled and looked up at Kyungsoo with puppy eyes. “I’m sorry hyung…”

 

Kyungsoo sniffed. “Fine.” He let Jongin enclose him in those long muscled arms and Kyungsoo leaned back contently in his boyfriend’s arms. Jongin smiled down at his adorable boyfriend and kissed the top of Kyungsoo’s soft hair.

 

“Awww…” Baekhyun cooed. “You’re so small compared to Jongin, Kyungie!”

 

Kyungsoo immediately ripped himself away from Jongin. “Why you little…”

 

Baekhyun laughed as he raised his hands in the air. “Hey, we’re the same height. You said it yourself!”

 

Kyungsoo let out a battle cry and started chasing Baekhyun around the lobby of the hospital, garnering the attention of many other patients.

 

“Hey, I wanna play too!” Chanyeol shouted as he ran after them, accidentally knocking a chair over in the process.

 

Jongin fell asleep in another chair.

 

Oh well… Just another normal day on the job.

 

_ 1 Hour Later _

 

“Okay! … Okay! I give up! You win!” Baekhyun shouted as Kyungsoo dragged the Baekyeol couple back into the lobby by their ears. Chanyeol had forsaken begging, opting to just whimper quietly as he endured the painful experience.

 

Kyungsoo dropped the two insolent brats on the floor in front of Jongin. He stepped over them and pressed a kiss on Jongin’s temple.

 

“Yeobo…” He cooed. “We’re going home now.”

 

Jongin’s lashes fluttered as he woke up to Kyungsoo’s angelic face. Cue background whispers of “Satansoo”.

 

Jongin smiled. “Let’s go home.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Jongin and Kyungsoo left the hospital, the Baekyeol couple still lying on the ground (jung)shook.

 

Sighing contentedly, Kyungsoo walked away from the hospital with Jongin’s arm wrapped around the older.

 

“Hey, baby-”

 

“IT’S HYUNG.”

 

“... Hey, hyung…”

 

“Yes, yeobo?” Kyungsoo fluttered his eyelashes.

 

“Can we get takeout for dinner?” Jongin simpered, completely enamoured by Kyungsoo’s large owlish eyes.

 

“Hmmm… But Nini, you know it’s not healthy…” Kyungsoo trailed off dubiously.

 

“Please! It’s been forever!” Kyungsoo glared at him.

 

“Is my food not good enough?” Kyungsoo demanded.

 

“N-No! Soo baby-”

 

“HYUNG.”

 

“Soo hyung, I just thought we could reminisce on the old days when we just ate takeout and cuddled together on the couch watching romcoms!” Jongin pleaded.

 

Kyungsoo softened, remembering the laughter-filled nights stuffing their faces with KFC fried chicken and Jongin’s arms wrapped around his body. “Okay.”

 

Jongin whooped and kissed Kyungsoo on the nose. “This is why I love you, baby!”

 

For once, Kyungsoo smiled instead.

 

And through the beautiful night, tendrils of a sweet whisper wrapped themselves around Jongin’s ears: “Kim Jongin, if you call me baby one more time you’re not getting any for the next two years.”

 

***

 

Jongin smacked his lips happily, smearing the delicious chicken grease over his lips. Kyungsoo sighed fondly and wiped away the chicken crust at the corners of Jongin’s lips. Unlike his greasy-fingered lover, Kyungsoo ate his chicken primly with a fork and knife. However, he couldn’t help but stare happily at a sight he would have hated on anyone else.

 

_ Jongin is just so… perfect. _

 

Kyungsoo knew ever since he met Jongin, his life had been perfect. Jongin courted him shyly and made him happy with different color flowers for his different moods. The adorable suiter spent hours planning ever meeting and gift, even though he always messed them up, very cutely, might Kyungsoo add. Kyungsoo loved him anyways.

 

“Mmph! So good!” Kyungsoo’s eyes crinkled with silent laughter as Jongin fell back in his chair, satisfied and content.

 

“Better than my food?” Kyungsoo asked jokingly.

 

Jongin shot up in his seat. “Never!” He replied quickly, alarmed. He liked having sex with Kyungsoo! One wrong move and… well, you know… Plus, his Kyungie was the best chef in the world!

 

Kyungsoo smiled proudly and landed a peck on Jongin’s cheek. “Let’s clean up baby! Go wash your hands first!”

 

Jongin smiled back and pressed a kiss on Kyungsoo’s forehead. “YAH! Your lips are so greasy!” Kyungsoo squawked as he flailed his arms around. Jongin chuckled.  _ This could never get old. _

 

“Soo hyung…” Jongin murmured as he wrapped Kyungsoo in his arms. “I love you so much…”

 

“Yah, don’t be so greasy…” Kyungsoo replied shyly.

 

Jongin muffled his laughter. His Kyungie was so cute. A pink blush fanned across Kyungsoo’s face.

 

“Hyung, look at me! I’m covered in grease!” Jongin laughed as he nuzzled his nose against Kyungsoo’s.

 

Kyungsoo blushed even more, turning a maraschino cherry red. “I love you anyways…” He confessed shyly.

 

Jongin grinned like a fool. No matter how many times his Kyungie confessed, he still felt so happy. He kissed Kyungsoo straight on the lips, forgetting his own were covered in chicken grease.

 

“YAH GET YOUR GREASY LIPS OFF ME- MMPH!” Kyungsoo’s complaints were stopped by Jongin’s salty grease covered lips covering his own.  _ No matter how many times this happens, I can never get used to it _ . Kyungsoo thought, lips curling up slightly.

 

“Soo hyung, open up!” Jongin whined when Kyungsoo refused to open his mouth. “Yah pabo, I can take a greasy kiss but I don’t want to kiss a chicken-flavored tongue! Go wash up or I’ll leave you to hang out with Baekkie on your next day off!”

 

Jongin snorted as he trudged off to the bathroom. “As if… You can’t resist this hot piece of man hunk.”

 

“Go wash your face, Jongin.” Kyungsoo hummed as he wiped down the table.

 

“YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME BABY~” Jongin yelled as he ran to the bathroom.

 

“YAH, I’M YOUR HYUNG!!!” Kyungsoo shouted, grabbing his wooden spatula and running after Jongin’s hot ass, intending to beat it up before suddenly stopping, memories flashing before his eyes.

 

Kyungsoo sighed and sat down at the kitchen table, putting his head in his hands.

 

Shit.

 

At what point in his life did his beloved cooking tools become sex toys?

 

Time to contemplate his life… again.

 

***

 

Kyungsoo sat on the small stoop outside of his and Jongin’s apartment building. He buried his head in his hands.

 

All his life he had been battling one thing:

 

His height.

 

He was always “cute”, “adorable”, and “short”.

 

Even in elementary school, everyone towered over him. At first he thought that everyone else was just… well, giant. But when words like “shorty” and “weirdo” and all those uncreative names elementary students use for short people infiltrated his world, Kyungsoo realized it was  _ him _ and not  _ them _ .

 

Even though Jongin always made him feel loved, he always wonders, what if he were taller? Would everyone not immediately assume that Jongin topped (he did)? Or that Jongin was the first to ask him out (he was)? Or that Jongin had been the one to initiate their first everything (he had been)?

 

Kyungsoo sighed.

 

He loved Jongin, but just once, couldn’t he feel a little more secure? A little less looked down upon? Literally???

 

He stared up at the clear starry night. “Can’t I just grow a little more?” He pleaded at the dark night.

 

The stars glittered at him, cold and unanswering.

 

With the matter still weighing heavily on his mind, Kyungsoo trudged up the stairs back to his apartment with Jongin.  _ Stupid short legs… _ He groaned as he panted in front of their apartment door.

 

Quietly, he unlocked and opened the door, knowing Jongin was sleeping inside. He carefully tiptoed into their room and changed into his pyjamas and dove under the sheets, trying to make as little noise as possible.

 

Jongin shifted over once Kyungsoo snuggled in and wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo’s smaller body, bringing the smaller’s back to his chest.

 

“Soo… hyung… is the… best…” Jongin muttered in his sleep. His hot breath caressed Kyungsoo’s reddening ears as the latter let a silly smile grace his face.

 

“So… small…”

 

The smile vanished.

 

Kyungsoo lay in bed next to a super cuddly and super sleepy Jongin. Of course, Jongin was the big spoon. Kyungsoo sighed.  _ Would Jongin like him better if he were taller? He always said he liked tall noonas… And Kyungsoo was just a stubby little penguin. _

 

_ If only… _

 

_ I were taller… _

 

***

 

Kyungsoo blinked his eyes blearily. Ugh, why did the sun have to be so bright? He turned around and nuzzled into the tanned chest in front of him.

 

When his eyes deemed the light to be a  _ little _ bit better, Kyungsoo stared up at Jongin’s perfect face.

 

_ Ahhh… How beautiful- _

 

_ Wait. _

 

_ When did Jongin’s face get so BIG??? _

 

Kyungsoo crawled out of the sheets.

 

_ When did the bed gets so- _

 

“WAH!!!”

 

Kyungsoo screamed as he fell off the bed onto the (thankfully) carpeted floor. He stood up. He barely reached the top of the bed.

 

_ What. _

 

_ Happened. _

 

_ Holy. _

 

“SHIT!”

 

Jongin jerked into sitting position. Eyes still unaccustomed to the light, Jongin used one hand to rub away the crust in his eyes and the other to feel around the other side of the bed looking for Kyungsoo.

 

“KYUNGIE WHAT’S WRONG!”

 

…

 

“KYUNGIE WHERE ARE YOU???”

 

…

 

“Kyungie, did you fall off the bed?”

 

…

 

Jongin opened his eyes.

 

“Kyungie?”

 

Kyungsoo placed a hand on his left hip and leaned his weight onto this left leg.  _ So the idiot finally noticed. _

 

“Kyungie, where are you?”

 

Kyungsoo facepalmed.

 

“I’m here, you dolt! And it’s hyung!”

 

Kyungsoo squeaked.

 

_ Wait what? _

 

Kyungsoo clapped both hands over his mouth.  _ He did not just squeak. _

 

“Hyung, did you just squeak?”

 

_ He just squeaked. _

 

“Holy shit! Hyung, you’re… you’re TINY!”

 

Jongin peered down at him over the bed, eyes wide with curiosity and delight.

 

Kyungsoo tapped his foot and arched and eyebrow.

 

“No shit, Sherlock.”

 

_ Shit, he was squeaking again… _

 

Jongin paid the last comment no mind. Instead, he suddenly started squealing. He picked Kyungsoo up and ran around the room, spinning his mini-hyung in circles.

 

“Hey. Hey! HEY! Whoa- KIM JONGIN. PUT ME DOWN.” Kyungsoo yelled. Jongin giggled but abided. Of course, Jongin had to bop his nose and ruffle his hair first.

 

“Mianhae hyung, but you’re just so cute!” Jongin squealed.

 

Kyungsoo huffed. “I am NOT cute! Hmph!!!”

 

“Awww… Whatever you say hyung…” Jongin gazed at him dreamily. Kyungsoo peered back up at him.

 

After sharing cheesy loving gazes for an eternity because that’s what Kaisoo does, Kyungsoo remembered that he still looked like a freaking four year-old.

 

_ Dammit. Nothing is more of a turn off that looking four years old… _

 

_ Except for maybe Jongin. But he loves me too much~ _

 

_ My precious Nini… _

 

_ Wait! NO! Do Kyungsoo, you need to focus on the problem! _

 

“Nini, don’t you find this… a little weird? Like, I’m tiny???” Kyungsoo gestured at his short being and stomped his foot. Jongin picked him up.

 

Silence.

 

More silence.

 

Even more sil-

 

“Jongin, I can literally hear you thinking. Stop. It’s hurting my brain too.”

 

Jongin sulked and glared at Kyungsoo. “Aish, even when you’re tiny your words are still so sharp…”

 

Jongin toppled over, clutching his hands to his heart, playing dead.

 

Kyungsoo scrambled over onto the bed and on top of Jongin’s chest.

 

Smack!

 

“Yah, don’t fall asleep on me! We need to fix this!”

 

Jongin groaned. “But hyung…”

 

“No buts!”

 

“ANDWAE I love your butt hyung!”

 

“Pervert puppy! That’s not what I meant!” Kyungsoo blushed as he crossed his arms.

 

“Tch, you’re the one straddling me. Wait- wha- stop hitting me!!! Hyung…” Jongin whined and shielded his face as a red and angry Kyungsoo attacked him.

 

Jongin groaned.

 

“Fine. I mean, I guess we could…”

 

Jongin sighed. “Well it’s certainly not normal… but… well…”

 

“What???” Kyungsoo scrunched his eyebrows together.

 

“Well… what can we do? We can visit a doctor, sure… but what would they say? We don’t know how to fix it?”

 

“We have to try though! I can’t be stuck like this for the rest of my life!”

 

Jongin rubbed his temples as he pushed himself off the bed gently, placing Kyungsoo on the ground next to him.

 

“Alright… Um, how about we wait for like, two days, and then we’ll go to the doctor? Maybe one day you’ll wake up all big again?” Jongin proposed.

 

Kyungsoo thought hard. “Well, I supposed you’d be right… Let’s wait two days, but only two days!” He scrunched up his face in a sour expression as he looked down at his tiny self.

 

A large finger prodded at the wrinkles between his eyebrows. Kyungsoo looked up at his giant boyfriend who had a sugar sweet smile softly shining on his handsome face.

 

“Don’t frown hyung. You’ll get wrinkles if you think too hard. Let’s make breakfast first.”

 

Kyungsoo blushed.  _ Uwaaa my sweet boyfriend… Always so supportive… _

 

“I love you, Kim Jongin.”

 

Kyungsoo hugged Jongin’s leg and peered up at him fondly.

 

“I love you too hyung.”

 

Two large hands lifted him up against Jongin’s chest and thick pink lips were pressed to his forehead.

 

Kyungsoo giggled as Jongin placed fluttery butterfly kisses all over. “Ah, hyung, you’re so small I can actually kiss you everywhere!”

 

“Yah, pervert Nini! Let me go!!!”

 

Kyungsoo wrested himself away from Jongin and ran out of the room, hands trying to cool down his flushed cheeks. Jongin stood up and stretched as he smiled at the empty doorway. He could already imagine Kyungsoo’s adorable whines when he realized he couldn’t get onto the kitchen counter by himself-

 

“NINI GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!! I NEED TO GET ONTO THE KITCHEN COUNTER!”

 

_ Okay, maybe not so adorable… _ Jongin determined as he rushed out of their bedroom, heart and feet pounding as he ran to help his darling boyfriend.

 

He picked up Mini Soo and placed him onto the counter. Kyungsoo huffed. “Well I clearly can’t cook like this…”

 

“It’s okay! I’ll cook!” Jongin smiled brightly.

 

“No.”

 

Jongin pouted.

 

“Fine, but listen to everything I tell you.”

 

Jongin nodded.

 

“Awww… Nini you’re just like a puppy!” Kyungsoo squealed. “Mmhm! Your personal puppy!” Jongin exclaimed as he nuzzled his nose into Kyungsoo’s squishy tummy. “Kyaaa!!! Nini! That tickles!”

 

Half an hour later Kyungsoo and Jongin where lying on the cool kitchen floor, panting and huffing. “Wow… I really need to get back into shape…” Kyungsoo commented as they stared up at the ceiling together.

 

“Tch hyung what do you mean? You’re perfect! My beautiful and cute stubby penguin hyung!”

 

Kyungsoo sighed. “Yeah…”

 

***

 

“Hey hyung.”

 

“Hey Nini.”

 

“Well… You can’t really go to work right?”

 

“Hmm… I guess. I can’t really bake when I’m this short. It could get pretty dangerous.”

 

Jongin suddenly sat up in their bed with a huge smile on his face. “Good! Because I’ve taken the next week off to spend with you!”

 

Kyungsoo sat up too. “What? Really? Can you actually do that?”

 

Jongin nodded eagerly like a puppy waiting for a reward. “Yes! Aren’t you so excited hyung? A week with just you and me!”

 

Kyungsoo smiled weakly. “Yeah! That will be so awesome!”

 

“Alright hyung! I’ll go to sleep now! W-Wha- hyung!!!”

 

“Jongin, you don’t need to hug me when you go to sleep!” Kyungsoo protested as he wiggled away. Jongin kept making grabby hands at him. “Please hyung? Please!!!”

 

Kyungsoo smiled softly, knowing Jongin couldn’t see him. “Fine! Shut up, okay?” He huffed while he blushed.

 

Jongin smiled as he nuzzled into Kyungsoo’s black hair. Kyungsoo  _ thought _ Jongin didn’t see him smile, but Jongin totally did. After all, Kyungsoo’s smile always lights up a room.

 

Later that night, Kyungsoo tumbled back and forth restlessly in Jongin’s arms. He looked at the clock on the bedside table. 2:53.

 

Kyungsoo sighed and and blinked his eyes, trying to force the tears away.

 

_ I’m just a burden… _

 

The tears spilled over, dripping quietly and slowly.

 

_ Jongin’s gonna miss work for me and I’m just… just… _

 

Drop. A tear fell onto Jongin’s hand.

 

_ I’m just staying at home uselessly… _

 

Kyungsoo sniffled as he gently rubbed the tear until it was no longer visible.

 

_ I’m sorry Nini… _

 

_ I’m always the one with problems…  _

 

***

 

“Hyung?”

 

“HYUNG?”

 

“Hyung where are you?”

 

Jongin called as he ran around the crowded grocery store like a headless chicken looking for Kyungsoo.

 

_ Oh right. The vegetable aisle _ .

 

Jongin dashed to the vegetable aisle, looking around frantically.

 

“Soo hyung? Where are you???” He called as he darted in between other browsing customers.

 

“Soo? Hyu- OOF!” Jongin fell to the ground with a crash.  _ Ahhh… shit. _

 

Jongin laid on his back, staring at the ceiling with dead eyes as he felt something that smelled suspiciously like pickle juice seep into the back of his shirt.

 

“Nini!” A loud shriek came from right next to his ear. He turned his head to see Kyungsoo looking at him with a panicked look on his face.

 

“Nini, are you okay?” Kyungsoo yelled. “Ahhh… you tripped on the pickles I was going to buy! Oh no! Your shirt!”

 

“It’s okay hyung, I just- whoa!!!” As Jongin tried to get up, his left foot slipped again and he fell back down.

 

“Nini!” Kyungsoo cried.

 

“Ah… I think I sprained my foot.” Jongin grumbled, annoyed.

 

Kyungsoo began to hyperventilate, unsure of what to do. “What can I do to help! Tell me!”

 

Jongin sighed and rubbed his temples. “It’s fine, hyung. I can get up by myself.”

 

Kyungsoo was on the verge of bursting into tears as he watched Jongin painfully push himself up using one of the shelves.

 

“Nini, are you really okay? Nini?”

 

“Ah, hyung, just be quiet for a moment.” Jongin sent Kyungsoo a strained smile as he walked with a heavy limp.

 

Kyungsoo walked silently behind his injured boyfriend, tears trickling down the sides of his face.  _ I just want… I just want to help… _

 

After a long and painful walk, they finally made it to the car. Jongin’s car was classy and black as Kyungsoo had gifted it to him when Jongin had first graduated from college. Later Jongin found Kyungsoo had saved up many hard-earned paychecks and being forever grateful, that led to Kyungsoo’s ring (which was too big and was worn on a thin chain) and many… steamy nights.

 

However, as wonderful as the backstory behind the car was, neither one of the couple was very happy at the moment.

 

Jongin’s foot was propped awkwardly and painfully on the brake pedal and Kyungsoo was staring at him sadly with large owlish eyes dripping with tears from the passenger seat.

 

But besides that…

 

The car was awkwardly silent and Jongin didn’t like it.

 

He also didn’t like how he could feel the pickle juice pressing his shirt like a sponge against his back.

 

But most of all, he absolutely hated how Kyungsoo was crying silently next to him in the passenger seat.

 

Jongin barked out a laugh, trying to lighten the tension. “I mean, at least I took the week off!”

 

Kyungsoo took one look at him and burst into tears all over again.

 

“Soo? Hyung what’s wrong?” Jongin asked anxiously, trying to keep one eye on his hyung and one on the road.

 

Finally, they stopped at a red light.

 

“Hyung, seriously, what’s wrong?”

 

Before Kyungsoo could answer, a loud rapping on the glass tore them from their conversation.

 

A… police officer?

 

Jongin rolled down the window. “Yes sir?”

 

“Hey, you can’t have a kid this small in the passenger seat! The poor kid looks frightened to death and it’s illegal!”

 

Jongin sighed.

 

“Great. Just what I needed.”

 

“Excuse me?” The police officer exclaimed, looking affronted. “Sir, take the child to the backseat. Now.”

 

Jongin sighed as he got out of the car. “Come on Soo. Let’s move you to the back.”

 

Kyungsoo whimpered. “B-But Nini, this isn’t right! I-”

 

“Just shut up, okay? Cooperate.”

 

Kyungsoo closed his mouth and let Jongin place him into the back seat and strap him up.

 

He raised his hands at the police officer, severely annoyed. “This good? Can I go now?”

 

The police officer nodded, very pleased. “Alright. Move along.”

 

Jongin rolled his eyes as he returned to the driver seat and drove back home, ignoring the little man in his backseat who was staring forlornly out the car window.

 

***

 

Jongin was so done with this.

 

Sulk, sulk, sulk. That’s all they had been doing! For goodness sake, he had the week off and here they were, ignoring each other for nothing!

 

He knew he had a bad day and he took it out on Kyungsoo. So Kyungsoo probably felt pretty unloved. Which is not good because WHO DOESN’T LOVE HIS SOO HYUNG? (If you don’t, there’s something wrong with you and you shouldn’t be reading this.) Basically, he needed to show his hyung that Do Kyungsoo would always be number one in his heart.

 

Something had to be done.

 

And he knew exactly what.

 

“Alright hyung! We’re gonna bake today!”

 

Kyungsoo looked up from his brooding on the sofa. “What? Why?”

 

Jongin smiled brightly as he hauled Kyungsoo off his little sulky ass. “To cheer you up!” He exclaimed as he limped towards the kitchen.

 

“Wha- Nini put me down!” Kyungsoo whined. “Let me sulk in peace! Hmph!”

 

Jongin laughed happily as he swung Kyungsoo in a circle. “I’ve always wanted to bake with you but you never let me, so we’re gonna do it now!”

 

“Uwaaaa your leg isn’t healed yet! Let’s wait until then!” Kyungsoo protested frantically, knowing that no matter how much he loved his Nini, Jongin was a mess in the kitchen.

 

“Nope! I’m holding you hostage hyung!” Jongin smirked as he placed Kyungsoo gently on the counter.

 

Kyungsoo peered over the edge and immediately threw himself back after seeing the dizzying height. “Noooo… It’s so high…”

 

Jongin smiled. “Come on hyung, if you care about your kitchen, you better tell me what to do!”

 

Kyungsoo gasped. “You wouldn’t.”

 

“I would.”

 

“But we don’t even have-”

 

“Nuh uh~” Jongin sing-songed smugly as he brought out a pepsi can and opened the fridge.

 

“Does this go in here hyung? Hmmm…” (For those of you who don’t know, if you put a canned soda drink in the fridge for too long, it will explode! Bam!)

 

“Nooo… Nini don’t do it! I can’t reach that shelf!” Kyungsoo shouted, panicking as he realized all of his carefully chosen vegetables, fruits, and of course, chicken, would be destroyed and contaminated by the exploding soda can. In addition, his precious refrigerator would be ruined too!

 

“Ah, then what do you say hyung?” Jongin teased as he pretend to put the can in fridge.

 

“I’ll teach you! I’ll teach you!” Kyungsoo pleaded desperately because his poor refrigerator didn’t deserve to die at the hands of sugary and unhealthy carbonated soda. Jongin smirked.

 

“Nice choice, hyung.”

 

Kyungsoo grumbled.

 

_ Stupid Nini… _

 

_ Wait… _

 

_ Soda!? _

 

“KIM JONGIN! We had a rule that you would not bring your stupid junk food into my home!” Kyungsoo scolded. He grabbed the closest large metal thing (it was a wok but that doesn’t really matter) and skid across the counter to reach Jongin who immediately ran away because… it was a large metal thing!

 

Jongin laughed as he limped away from his boyfriend who was using his cute little socks to move faster. “You’ll never catch me~”

 

BOOM

 

Jongin froze.

 

His face went pale.

 

And then…

 

“Hiya!!!”

 

Suddenly a heavy weight slammed into his back and two hands were pulling at his hair, using it as a grip to hang on.

 

_ Nooo… my hair… _

 

_ Wait- oh shit. _

 

“I got you now!” Kyungsoo hollered with a childish grin as he climbed onto Jongin’s head and used his hands to smack Jongin’s cheeks lightly over and over. Jongin groaned playfully as he swatted at Kyungsoo’s playful little hands.

 

Finally, Jongin reached up and lifted Kyungsoo right off his head.

 

“UWAAAA PUT ME DOWN!” Kyungsoo shrieked and Jongin chuckled as he brought Kyungsoo to his chest. Kyungsoo sighed. Jongin’s chest always felt amazing.

 

Jongin stealthily and slowly moved back to the kitchen, trying to stay unnoticed until-

 

“Jongin. Where are we going?”

 

S

W

E

A

T

D

R

O

P

.

.

.

 

“To the k-kitchen…” Jongin stuttered.

 

Surprisingly, Kyungsoo just snuggled further into Jongin’s chest, smelling the nice soft T-shirt warmth that emanated from Jongin’s muscled chest. “Okay.”

 

Jongin mentally fistpumped.  _ Yes! _

 

***

 

“Okay! So the first thing you wanna do is mix all the dry ingredients together!” Kyungsoo announced from his place on the counter. Jongin nodded eagerly and brought over all the powdery stuff.

 

“First, add the flour!” Kyungsoo said authoritatively.

 

“Done!” Jongin jumped up and down.

 

Kyungsoo moved over to the bowl to take a look.

 

“... Jongin… that’s the baking soda…”

 

“What’s the difference?”

 

(/_-)

 

Kyungsoo sighed. “It’s not flour.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Jongin grimaced uncomfortably. “Um, so this is the flour?”

 

“Yup!” Kyungsoo replied, giving him a thumbs up. After all, a sad, uncomfortable Nini was never as fun as a happy one!

 

Jongin grinned again. “Alright! Let’s start that all over again!” He did a fist pump, sending a cloud of flour into the air.

 

Kyungsoo sighed as floury dust covered the whole counter.  _ We’ll have to clean that up later… _

 

Little did he know…

 

“We did it!” Jongin cheered as he finally pushed the baking tray filled with chocolate chip cookie dough into the oven to bake.

 

Jongin lifted Kyungsoo off the counter and swung in circles as Kyungsoo squawked and flailed around. “Put me down Nini!” Kyungsoo protested.

 

“No!” Jongin shouted happily as he ran chaotically around the apartment. By the time he stopped, Kyungsoo walked around like a drunk man, completely disoriented.

 

“I’ll… get you… for… this… Kim… Jong- Hnng! Get your powdery hands off me!”

 

Jongin laughed as he watched Kyungsoo stumble around in his dizzy state. His hyung was just too cute~

 

He crouched down next to Kyungsoo who had taken his time to catch his breath next to the couch and gave him a little peck on the cheek.

 

“Uwaa! Jongin stop it!” Kyungsoo shouted as his face was peppered with kisses.  _ So much for catching my breath! My heart is beating too fast! _

 

Jongin laughed and sat on the couch, placing Kyungsoo on his lap against his chest. “I love you hyung.”

 

“I love you too, Nini.”

 

Kyungsoo smiled widely into Jongin’s chest. After all, he knew Jongin couldn’t see him.

 

Jongin smiled gently at the his mini-hyung.

 

_ Kyungsoo is smiling. _

 

***

 

Smack!

 

“Work it baby!”

 

Smack!

 

“Nng hyung!”

 

Smack!

 

“Ah yeah! Just like that!”

 

Smack!

 

“Hyung… my butt hurts…”

 

Kyungsoo snorted. “That’s what you get for making a mess out of my kitchen! Now get to work, peasant!” He squeaked.

 

Jongin rubbed his butt. “But you didn’t have to use a spatula!”

 

Kyungsoo huffed. “Be glad the wok is too heavy for me!”

 

Jongin shuddered as he remembered the heavy metal thing.

 

Smack!

 

“Get back to scrubbing!”

 

_ My poor ass… Just wait until he turns big again… I’ll get revenge! _

 

_ After all… I have something better than a spatula… _

 

“Kim Jongin I can see that pervy face you’re making! Get back to work! I want to see this place rubbed clean by the time we’re done!”

 

_ Oh yeah baby… I’ll rub you real good… _

 

Smack!

 

“Okay, okay, I’ll do it now!”

 

_ I’ll do you- _

 

“KIM JONGIN! I know what you’re thinking and I don’t like it!”

 

“Sheesh so sadistic hyung. Even spanking me…”

 

Kyungsoo rubbed his temples.  _ Why is this idiot my boyfriend? _

 

“I’ll spank you real good baby…”

 

Kyungsoo stared at him in shock as his face slowly reddened to the shade of boiling tomato.

 

Jongin stared back.

 

“What?”

 

“Oh.”

 

“I said that out loud…?”

 

Jongin’s eyes widened.

 

“Crap.”

 

Kyungsoo flipped the table. (Well… he tried to.)

 

“Kim. Jong. In. You are officially not getting any for six months!” Kyungsoo stomped his foot, face still completely flushed.

 

Jongin blanched. “Nooooo… You can’t do that to me…”

 

Kyungsoo stomped away with his arms crossed tightly but suddenly he was lifted off the ground. Again.

 

_ Damn, I’ve got to get used to this! _

 

He turned around to face Jongin whose face was morphed into a ridiculously overdone pout and his eyes were widened to the max. “Forgive me, hyung?”

 

Kyungsoo stared at him for a moment.

 

“AHAHAHAHA Your face looks ridiculous!!!” Kyungsoo laughed as he pounded his fists against Jongin’s chest. Jongin kept making silly faces as Kyungsoo kept laughing as squishing Jongin’s cheeks. He wiped away his happy tears.

 

“You’re one amazing guy, Kim Jongin.” Kyungsoo smiled as Jongin finally returned to his usual handsome face. Jongin smiled happily. “Anything for you, hyung.”

 

Jongin pecked his cheek. “Come on, yeobo, I’ll clean this up, ne?”

 

Kyungsoo smiled.

 

“Of course, yeobo~”

 

And so, Jongin embarked on the rough and tumble journey to clean the whole entire goddamn kitchen.

 

“So… the six months ban is off then?”

 

Smack!

 

“KIM JONGIN!”

 

***

 

_ They sat in a cold white room with the doctor across from them looking weirded out. _

 

_ “So are you suggesting your boyfriend has been reincarnated in this kid?” _

 

_ “What, no! I’m not a pedophile! My boyfriend suddenly turned mini-sized overnight!” _

 

_ “Look! This is my identification card!” _

 

_ The doctor looked at the card and looked back up at them. “Guys, this looks authentic, but you could have forged it…” _

 

_ Kyungsoo began to cry. “I just… It’s not…” _

 

_ Jongin sighed as he rubbed his boyfriend’s back. “You know what, just forget about it.” _

 

_ The doctor sat there shaking his head as Jongin lifted Kyungsoo into his arms and left. _

 

_ “Freakin weirdos.” _

 

Kyungsoo sniffled as Jongin rocked him back and forth. Jongin kept whispering little sweet comforts that tasted like those cute chewy candies, feeding them to Kyungsoo with his smooth, deep voice.

 

“Hyung… It’s gonna be okay… We’re gonna be okay… Even if the doctor doesn’t know what’s wrong, we’ll figure it out, ne hyung?”

 

Kyungsoo cried bitterly, his cute fingers clutching Jongin’s soft red T-shirt as he burrowed his face into Jongin’s broad chest.

 

Jongin sighed as he placed little kisses into Kyungsoo’s hair and wound his arms around the small body, pulling it closer. He listened sadly to Kyungsoo’s little sniffles and felt the bitter tears soak his shirt.

 

“Cheer up, hyung, we’ll figure it out…”

 

“I love you?”

 

Kyungsoo blinked up at him, eyes still watery and nose still sniffling.

 

Then he smiled.

 

“I love you too.”

 

Jongin grinned as Kyungsoo hugged him tightly, squeezing his torso like his favorite teddy bear.

 

This was just so perfect.

 

Him and his hyung.

 

In love, where nothing else can reach th-

 

“Nini, your shirt is covered with snot. Can you change it?”

 

_ Dammit, hyung. _

 

***

 

That night, engulfed in Jongin’s embrace, Kyungsoo finally broke.

 

It was all just too much.

 

The insecurities, the pain, the fear.

 

Fuck it all.

 

Kyungsoo felt tears track down the well worn paths of his cheeks as his body quietly shook with sobs.

 

_ Goddammit. _

 

Kyungsoo’s body was wracked with his sobs as he kept wondering…  _ Why am I so short? _

 

_ Dammit. _

 

_ Why does everyone keep on assuming? _

 

_ Why does everything in my life have to do with me being short? _

 

Suddenly the arms tightened.

 

“Soo hyung… Why are you crying?”

 

“I… I’m not… I’m not crying…”

 

Jongin sighed.

 

“Yes you are. I can feel your tears on my hand.”

 

Kyungsoo gasped for air.

 

“It- It’s nothing.”

 

Jongin hugged Kyungsoo tighter.

 

“Hyung, I know it must be something.”

 

Kyungsoo sighed.

 

“I just… Wish I were taller.

 

I know… It’s stupid.”

 

Jongin furrowed his brows.

 

“What do you mean? Why do you think it’s stupid?”

 

Kyungsoo sighed again.

 

“I just, I hate being short. It’s like everyone assumes, because I’m short, that I’m some sort of submissive…  _ bitch _ or something.”

 

Jongin recoiled.

 

“My beautiful hyung is not a bitch. He’s the most wonderful, sweet person in the world.”

 

And finally, the dam broke.

 

“I-I just… Everyone thinks that because I’m short, you were the first one to ask me out, you were my first everything, and you top! And… and it’s all true!

 

But… I don’t want it to be true! I don’t want to be that stereotype everyone associates with short people!

 

And… the worst thing is that… I love it… I love that you were the one who confessed to me… I love that you were my first everything… and I love that you… that you top…”

 

Kyungsoo sniffled. “But I don’t want to fit that stereotype because… because I’m more than that but they just don’t fucking understand.”

 

Jongin hugged Kyungsoo closer.

 

“Hyung… you don’t fit that stereotype.”

 

Kyungsoo looked up at him. “B-But-”

 

“No buts hyung. Listen to me.

 

If you really had been exactly what you think you are, I wouldn’t have fallen in love with you. Hyung, you need to understand that being short is just a physical attribute. Even if I’m taller than you, you are the one I look up too.

 

You always have been. You’re the hyung that I stare at and think, this is the hyung I want to be like. Whether you were a giant or a midget, I would love you anyways.

 

And everyone who thinks that you’re submissive at the first glance  _ definitely _ won’t see you that way at the second glance. Because hyung, you’re you, and knowing you, you’d beat their asses up with a spatula.”

 

Jongin winked, causing Kyungsoo to blush.

 

“But hyung, if they don’t bother to take a second glance, then they’re just not worth it because they don’t care about you.

 

I care about you.

 

And all those fuckers who judge you with one look, well they can go fuck themselves because you got me.”

 

Jongin’s large palms cupped Kyungsoo’s tiny chubby cheeks and all the tears were kissed away. Kyungsoo kept crying, but before any tears could make their way down his face, Jongin would kiss and rub away every one of them until Kyungsoo’s cheeks were dry.

 

“I love you hyung. You’ll always be my number one.” Jongin cooed as he rocked Kyungsoo back and forth.

 

Kyungsoo used his short little arms to wrap around Jongin’s neck and nuzzled into Jongin’s chest.

 

“Thank you Nini… I love you.” Kyungsoo sniffled.

 

Jongin smiled gently at his cute little hyung and picked him up like a baby with one hand behind his head and one over his butt. Quickly and quietly, Jongin took Kyungsoo back to their bedroom.

 

Today had been emotionally exhausting for the both of them.

 

***

 

_ They were the only two people there, with the bulbous fairy light twinking against the night sky as they rode roller coasters, water rides, and the ferris wheel with Kyungsoo in Jongin’s lap. _

 

_ The stupid cardboard cutouts to measure height had disappeared and so did everyone else. It was just them. _

 

_ And in that ferris wheel as they watched the twinkling fairy lights that looked like the stars above, they saw Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and all their friends and family waiting for them to come down. _

 

_ They were waving. Little tiny stick figures waving up at them as Jongin kissed him chastely on the forehead. _

 

_ It was perfect. _

 

***

 

Kyungsoo woke up the next morning with a smile on his face. If only that dream could come true. Just him and Jongin, and all their friends.

 

He lifted his head from the chin he was tucked underneath. Ah… It fit so perfectly, the way their legs tangled, and the way Jongin’s arms wrapped around his body, and- wait, what?

 

Kyungsoo gasped when he opened his eyes. He was big again! Yay! He giggled lightly as his mouth curled into a silly heart-shaped grin.

 

_ Finally. _

 

_ This, is the perfect height. _

 

He snuggled deeper into the broad chest in front of him happily when the other person started groaning.

 

“Nng… Too bright…”

 

Kyungsoo looked up at a sleepy Jongin curiously.

 

“Nini, the curtains are closed and the lights are off… How can it be too bright?”

 

Jongin looked down at him gently.

 

“I was talking about your smile, hyung.”


End file.
